


secret agent

by orphan_account



Series: Femslash February 2015 [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange, sharp laugh escapes Angie's mouth. "You're not really a telephone operator," she says.</p><p>It's not a question. It's a statement, and all Peggy can do is shake her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	secret agent

**Author's Note:**

> the most typical thing ever im sorry i couldnt resist

The gun is pressed to Angie's temple and her shaky sobbing breaths are echoing through the cold bunker. The man's finger releases the safety catch with a dull click, and Peggy is absolutely, one-hundred percent sure that what she is about to do is slightly more stupid than all of Steve's split-second plans. She looks behind her at Jarvis, and even though he's shaking his head, mouthing  _No, Miss Carter, please_ , his eyes are telling her to go for it. Sacrifice everything for the people you love, that's what he taught her. Because if they do love you back, they will forgive you. 

Peggy readies herself to bolt for Angie.  _One, two, three-_  

There's a gunshot, and Peggy doesn't think it's aimed at Angie which gives her another second to shield the waitress from any harm. 

And then she feels a kind of sharp force pushing her back and Angie's scream is muffled and far away and the only thing Peggy can think is that she hopes to God that wasn't Angie who got hit, and  _that's funny, why am I falling?_

 

Peggy wakes up to the bleachy smell of hospitals and the worst pain she's ever felt. 

"Oh, Peggy." There's a voice next to her, thick with tears and relief. "Oh my god." 

"Angie?" she tries to say, but it sounds like more like a croaking frog.  

And Angie laughs a little, holding a cup of cool water to Peggy's lips. 

"You took a bullet in your side," the waitress says before Peggy has a chance to ask. "You almost died, Peg."

Peggy is silent for a bit, trying to figure out what to say, but when she opens her mouth to speak all that comes out is, "Oh."

A strange, sharp laugh escapes Angie's mouth. "You're not really a telephone operator," she says.

It's not a question. It's a statement, and all Peggy can do is shake her head. 

"So what are you?"

"An agent of the Strategic Scientific Reserve."  _Damn it all_. "I'm a secret agent, Angie. That's what I've been doing since the war, and that's what I'll be doing in twenty years."

Angie is silent. She stares hard at Peggy, and Peggy stares hard back. Then, almost as if some kind of telepathic agreement has been made, Peggy pushes herself up weakly and Angie leans over her. 

And their lips meet. 

For a moment, it's wonderful, an explosion of unsaid words and unshared looks.

Then Peggy makes a quiet noise in the back of her throat and Angie pulls back.

"What?"

"You were leaning on my..." Peggy gestures feebly at her stomach.

"Geez, English, I'm so sorry!" The waitress exclaims, then remembers suddenly that she was supposed to call a nurse once their patient was awake.

Peggy laughs, and Angie thinks it's the best noise in the world.


End file.
